Gardevoir
' Gardevoir, labeled '''The Friendly Beauty', was a camper on Total Pokemon Island, she was a member of the Killer Kyogres, she competed again in Total Pokemon World Tour and she was the leader of the Cool Cresselias, and reached the merge in both seasons. She was the winner of Total Pokemon World Tour. Coverage Personality Gardevoir is commonly thought to be the prettiest girl on the show, but unlike the glamorous Lopunny, Gardevoir is thoughtful, intelligent, and kind. She is nice to all of the campers, provided they treat her with respect. She has a knack for making friendships. But don't be fooled- despite her pretty appearance, she's not afraid to get down and dirty to win the hard challenges. But she's more than a pretty face. Gardevoir is a rather disillusioned person, feeling that many judge her by appearance alone, and view her nothing more than eye candy. A part of the reason she got along so well with the other members of Team Storm is because they all treated her like a normal girl (especially Cacturne). Gardevoir is clever and manipulative, however- she knows how to trick others into lowering their guard or underestimating her, or getting people to trust her. Unlike the villains of the show, however, she uses these skills for good. In TPWT, Gardevoir became more calm, stoic, and mature- many competitors believed that she took on a good portion of Cacturne's personality in his absence. However, she was still more hotheaded than the scarecrow, and was much more eager to fight against people than Cacturne was. Recently, she has crawled out of her more stoic disposition and has evolved a slightly more happy personality, a sign that she's feeling a bit better. Total Pokemon Island Total Pokemon World Tour Trivia *If Gardevoir were human, she'd be a "beautiful model who would try and wear simple, casual clothes to try and avoid people looking at her". *Gardevoir was voted off by the eliminated contestants in TPI. The reason for this is because DA had "no idea how to eliminate her otherwise". *Gardevoir's running gag features her bikini that received from Mew. Another running gag is Gardevoir threatening Mew due to his sexual harassment, although neither Mew and Gardevoir are laughing. *Gardevoir was one of the few contestants to not get overly depressed from a breakup, but instead strived to be stronger and fight on. *Gardevoir secretly wants to be a singer instead of a model or dancer. *Just as Cacturne was a protagonist of TPI, Gardevoir takes over his role and is a central protagonist of TPWT. Cacturne's early elimination in TPWT was because DA "wanted to see Gardevoir function on her own, rather than at Cacturne's side, along with Banette." *Gardevoir is apparently "only average" in terms of looks from Gardevoir standards. *Gardevoir has taken down a total of 2 "villains", being partially responsible for Alakazam and Bronzong's eliminations. She is also noted to have tricked most of these villains (Weavile and Hypno, and indirectly manipulated Bronzong), showing her ability to keep her foes on their toes. Category:Total Pokemon Series Category:Females Category:Psychic-types Category:Fairy-types Category:Total Pokemon Island Competitors Category:Total Pokemon World Tour Competitors Category:Killer Kyogres members Category:Cool Cresselias members